Brutus Gracchus
"Your capitulation was contemptibly inadequate, but will you take this interrogation as a man? We will see." -Brutus to an C.C.C. Soldier during a interrogation Brutus Gracchus is the current Commander of the 31st Optimum Legion. Early Life Brutus was born on May 11th, 2380 in Allengoses, the 4th largest city in southern Helghan. He lived with his younger brother and older 2 sisters. His brother, Vlike looked up to Brutus as he wanted to be as smart as his older brother was in the military. However Brutus didn't care and pretty much ignored his family as he never got along with them. Characteristics "Brutus never said no sir or no I can't do that sir. I'm damn proud of him. I know he will lead the 31st to many victories but I worry about his rage." -Worpwren Octavius to Vikar Detrick. As the Second-In-Command of the 31st Legion, Brutus was a cautious soldier and a brilliant strategist. While Worpwren Octavius was impressed by his skills, he was worried about his anger and bitterness to lead the Legion. He also possessed especially excellent close combat skills. Brutus is an expert in interrogation techniques and would often use law enforcement methods, as well as torture. Unlike Vikar Detrick who gets in people minds, Brutuse's methods include hanging a person over the edge of a building by the leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just uses his frightening appearance to get answers. Once he slowly cut off a C.C.C. soldier's arms off and ordered his men to put it back on the soldier for Brutus can cut the arms off everyday until he gets answers. Brutus has an extremely low tolerance of failure, and did not get on well at all with many of the higher-ups in the Helghast military when his superiors orders his unit to retreat, where he tells his legion to keep up the assault. Brutus never wants to fail a mission and will do anything thats necessary to win the battle. Despite his actions, Brutus apparently believed he was doing what was good for his empire. He also appeared to have had a high sense of self-loathing as a result of his actions, so much so that he nearly committed suicide with his blade in the battles that he lost in the Third Extrasolar War. Despite how serious he was on missions, outside of it Brutus is very laid back and likes to hang with his friends. Brutus loves to play pool and chess with his legion. Brutus truly believed that the Helghast Empire was the best solution for peace in the galaxy and like many Helghast, he despise the C.C.C., Prime Legion Heaven and the Second Crystern Union. He thinks the C.C.C. are leading to their own doom and fallowing a foolish and useless path just like the ISA. Brutus always supported the plan of attacking the Union and getting rid of them once and for all, he see's them as annoying sociopaths that are just asking to be killed. The PLH are nothing but traitors that must be put down to Brutus. When the Consortium MAWLRS Accident happened, Brutus thought it was strange that the Consortium would suddenly attacked the Empire (who can destroy them with no effert) with no context or good reasoning. He believes there was something more to it. Brutus doesn't comment much on the Najenmik but he knows their the deadliest soldiers in the Empire and they could kill him easily. However he believes that Vikar Detrick is soft and should have destroyed the PLH when he had a chance. Brutus cared allot for his commanding officer in the legion and had deep respect for him. Brutus always called him "Superior Octavius". Octavius taught Brutus everything he knew to become great leader. Brutus also saw that Octavius was depressed since the 21st betrayed the Empire and felt like there was nothing he can do for him but to be a friend for him. Brutus even thanked Vikar for being a good friend to him. He also blames himself for Octaviuse's death, thinking he could have made better plans or sended men to aid him in the battle. Brutus also blames Octaviuse's death on Vikar Detrick, saying instead of "humping on a fucking desk" he should have been fighting on ground with Octaviuse. Brutus thinks Corde Detrick as a rival and likes to compete with him when comes to anything with skills. Brutus also likes to mock him by calling him "Robo Corde". Like his father, brutus believes he's too soft and needs anger and hate for killing his enemies. After his Superior's death, Brutus became more distant. Brutus will hurt anyone who would dare talk ill about Octavius. Category:Helghast Empire Category:Fan Made Characters